


Cry

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, First Kiss, First Love, Injury, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Rin encara en mitad de la noche a Sousuke luego de enterarse sobre su lesión, en medio de todo confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agatha_kiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_kiiro/gifts).



No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, todos los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y no dejaban que conciliara el sueño. Se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando el techo de su camarote, donde se suponía que dormía el gran responsable de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Molesto consigo mismo y con él, sacó su pierna y pegó una patada al colchón arriba de él. Si no dormía, el otro tampoco.

—Oye Sousuke, despierta.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió, si bien Yamazaki no se había despertado por completo pues tenía el sueño pesado, al menos ya no estaba profundamente con Morfeo. Lo cual no le quitaba esa sensación de intraquilidad al chico con dientes de tiburón, así que se levantó y con su almohada bajo el brazo trepó hasta la cama superior y asestó un golpe en la cara del moreno.

—¿Rin? —por fin abrió los ojos el otro con un sobresalto. —¿Qué haces idiota?

—Despertarte, ¿no ves? —Rin seguía colgando afirmado desde el barandal.

—Me doy cuenta, idiota, ¿pasó algo? —Sousuke se sentó en la cama todavía con gesto perezoso.

—Si, pasa que no puedo dormir y es por tu culpa —lo señaló un delgado y blanquecino dedo.

Yamazaki se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, ¿el qué tenía que ver en todo eso? De seguro que su amigo había tenido una pesadilla y le echaba la culpa a él, o simplemente había tragado mucha agua de la piscina y por fin el cloro le estaba haciendo mal.

—Vuelve a dormir, Rin —se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a su amigo tiburón, pues suponía que le quedaban horas de sueño por delante y él también se encontraba cansado más anímicamente que de forma física.

Sintió un peso en el colchón de su cama y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando, unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él, inmovilizándolo en el acto sin dejar que viera qué sucedía.

—Tengo miedo, Sousuke —podía sentir la voz quebrándose a su espalda—, ¿y qué pasa si no puedes volver a nadar? ¿Si por haber nadado hoy el daño es irreparable? No me perdonaría jamás que tu lesión empeorara debido a mi irresponsabilidad como capitán al dejarte nadar a mi lado hoy día.

Sousuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, él también había pensado en aquello, pero como le había dicho en el momento en que supo toda la verdad, él iba a Samezuka resignado a que ese sería su último verano como nadador. Su carrera terminaba ahí y él estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.

—Rin, como te dije, no tienes la culpa de nada de esto. Todo pasó por mi propia irresponsabilidad, por querer alcanzarte y demostrarte que puedo llegar tan lejos como tu en el ámbito internacional. Pero todo eso se terminó hace dos años, tu no tenías como saber qué estaba pasando y no debes preocuparte de un futuro que ya fue sellado mucho antes de que tu tuvieras posibilidad de interferir.

—¡No digas eso, Sousuke! —sollozos comenzaron a sonar detrás del moreno, y en cuestión de segundo su polera comenzó a empaparse con las lágrimas de su capitán de natación. —Sousuke, lo siento, lo siento tanto… yo de verdad que quería un futuro contigo.

—Rin, no llores.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no llore si la persona a la que amo está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada?! —dijo en un arrebato Matsuoka.

La habitación 210 se inundó de un sepulcral silencio, había algo en esa oración que sorprendió a los dos adolescentes, ni siquiera Rin que fue el que lo dijo se había percatado del peso de sus palabras hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. El calor inundó el rostro y cuello de Sousuke, todo fue inesperado y jamás pensó en recibir la confesión de su mejor amigo de infancia de esa forma. Mejor dicho, jamás pensó en siquiera recibirla.

Rin todavía se encontraba paralizado, momento que aprovechó el moreno para girar sobre sí y enfrentar cara a cara al pelirrojo que todavía sujetaba su camiseta y se sorbía las lágrimas que había escapado. Con gesto delicado pasó el pulgar de su mano por la mejilla blanquecina, retirando la gota salada de allí hasta posar el dedo en el labio inferior entreabierto que no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos se conectaron, pero en vez de una lucha de hielo contra fuego como generalmente sucedía ahora fue una fusión del turquesa con el rubí.

—Rin, yo… —¿qué se suponía que le contestara?

—Sousuke. —Lo detuvo Rin apartándolo de sí. —Lamento haber dicho esto, es mejor que vayamos a dormir…

Matsuoka hizo el amago de alejarse para volver a su cama abajo, pero Sousuke lo retuvo agarrando su muñeca. Los ojos de este centellaban a contraste con el ceño fruncido que tenía, Rin aguantaba la respiración, si sus mejores sueños se hacían realidad en ese momento todo sería como un cuento de hadas y no habría peso en el mundo que lo mantuviera sujeto a la tierra debido a las alas que le saldrían por la felicidad.

—No creas que puedo olvidarlo así tan simple luego de todo el alboroto que causaste.

—¡¿Ah?! —El ceño de Rin también se hizo notar ante aquella cortante respuesta que para nada se asemejaba a lo que esperaba.

—Vienes, me despiertas, lloras diciendo tonterías y luego me sueltas que me amas. Dame un descanso —Sousuke se sentó como pudo en su cama, si no tenía cuidado se golpearía en el techo—, no me pidas que te responda de inmediato. No puedo soltar tan fácil que también te amo y que siempre me has gustado…

El corazón de Rin si no estaba roto desde antes de seguro que se terminó de romper en ese momento, claramente sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta positiva, ambos eran chicos y lo más probable era que ahora le pareciera asqueroso a Sousuke, incluso comprendería que a la mañana siguiente pidiera un cambio formal de habitación para no compartir la misma litera con él. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde su gran error y ya se estaba arrepintiendo mientras apretaba su boca para no dejar salir un sollozo de allí.

—Oye, no llores —el moreno lo abrazó como pudo, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. No hay razón para que llores, no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo —Rin estrujó la polera ya llena de lágrimas de su amigo mientras seguía tratando en vano de ahogar sus hipeos—. No prestaste atención a lo que dije, no me es fácil decir que también te amo. No soy un romántico como tu, Rin, yo suelo guardarme las cosas, lo sabes.

El engranaje comenzó a funcionar lentamente en la mente del capitán y con un brusco movimiento que casi hace que se caiga por el barandal quedó mirando al moreno. ¿Lo había entendido bien? Sus pestañas se encargaron rápidamente de disipar lo acuoso de sus ojos y sentía su mandíbula abierta pero no le importaba; veía a través de las sombras de la noche y la luz de luna que se metía por la ventana un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que…

—Sí maldita sea, siento lo mismo. Uhm, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

Si momentos antes había detenido su llanto en cosas de segundos, ahora fue todo lo contrario, simplemente estalló ya siendo incapaz de seguir controlando sus emociones y comenzó a golpear -suavemente- con los puños el pecho de Sousuke. Este riendo lo volvió a sujetar por las muñecas con una mano y con la otra gentilmente lo tomó del mentón elevándolo para facilitar lo que vendría, un suave y dulce beso cálido que fue un bálsamo para el corazón roto de momentos atrás de Rin. Fue el primer beso de muchos que vendrían.

—También te amo, Rin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almendra avellana preciosa, ya no sé cuanto tiempo de retraso fue este oneshot, pero espero que te haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado <3


End file.
